


Il sonno nel mio cuore, il sonno nella tua anima...

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, POV Gabriel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Gabriel crea un'akuma a tema"La Bella Addormentata". Va tutto bene finché Mayura non viene colpita.Quando Ladybug riesce a svegliare il suo partner con un bacio, è costretto a considerare di fare lo stesso per svegliare Mayura anche se non dovrebbe funzionare…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 3





	Il sonno nel mio cuore, il sonno nella tua anima...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep in my heart, sleep in your soul...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394451) by [Anonim_Girl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05). 



> Questa fic è per la grandiosa Fleurjaune!  
> Una persona che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi supportato & sopportato (so di essere fastidiosa, ma tu nonostante tutto non sei mai scappata! Grazie! :) 💜),  
> senza la quale questa fic non esisterebbe… Di nuovo grazie per i tuoi bellissimi prompts! Magari (se mai venissi colpita dall'ispirazione) potrei scrivere anche gli altri… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Comunque, ti chiedo scusa se ci ho messo un po' di tempo per scrivere questo (alla fine è risultato più corto di quel che pensassi)… Ma finalmente sono arrivate le "vacanze"! Così spero di avere più tempo per dedicarmi alla scrittura...  
> Buona lettura a tutti! 😘
> 
> Ah, vi avviso. Io non ho alcun lettore Beta, quindi i miei scritti non saranno impeccabili.

Quel pomeriggio se lo sentiva.  
Si sentiva una calda sensazione ribollire nelle viscere.  
Una convinzione.  
Era come se nell'aria sentisse già il dolce profumo della vittoria.  
Era il giorno perfetto.  
Finalmente sarebbe giunto il momento che stava aspettando… Presto avrebbe preso i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir!  
Con il potere di Bella Addormentata, in combinazione alle sorprendenti abilità di Mayura, gli eroi non avevano alcuno scampo.

La vittima akumizzata era fortissima. Chiunque venisse colpito dal suo incantesimo cadeva addormentato in un sonno profondo.  
Sempre più parigini innocenti finivano vittime del magico torpore, più persone cadevano sotto il suo incantesimo, più potente diventava lei, dal momento che prosciugava le loro energie.

Gli eroi stessi si trovavano in grande difficoltà, l'affanno era palese nei loro movimenti.   
I loro minuti erano contati, oh ironia, in senso letterale…

Papillon osservava il combattimento dalla tana, nel caso fosse avvenuta qualche complicazione, dovuta dagli eroi oppure dalla salute ancora delicata della sua partner, sarebbe intervenuto.  
In quel momento sembrava tutto tranquillo.  
Ma come si suol dire… Mai parlare troppo presto.

Una civile, la giovane giornalista del Ladyblog, si era intromessa nel combattimento, distraendo Bella Addormentata.  
Non ha avuto bisogno di chissà cosa per deviarla dagli eroi, dal momento che la vittima era arrabbiata proprio con lei.

Papillon cominciava a sentirsi frustrato, ma quando aveva visto che gli eroi erano scomparsi -probabilmente per nutrire i loro kwami e tornare in piene forze- si era rilassato; i paladini di Parigi non lascerebbero mai una civile -apparentemente- a loro cara in balìa di un supercriminale, no?  
Quindi era solo una questione di tempo.

Come volevasi dimostrare, gli eroi erano tornati presto sul luogo di battaglia.  
Chat Noir aveva messo in salvo Alya (era questo il suo nome, giusto?), iniziando subito dopo un combattimento corpo a corpo con l'akumizzata.  
A quel punto, Ladybug aveva cominciato a scontrarsi contro Mayura.

Non ci era voluto molto tempo prima che il Gatto fosse colpito dall'incantesimo.  
Quando il giovane era caduto a terra, Bella Addormentata aveva emesso una risata acuta che avrebbe trafitto i timpani di chiunque si fosse trovato nelle vicinanze.

Non appena Ladybug aveva scorto il suo partner inerme, aveva abbandonato il duello intrattenuto con Mayura per correre in suo soccorso.

La ragazza era in preda al panico… L'amico non reagiva e lei per una volta sembrava completamente smarrita.  
Questo poteva essere un vantaggio.

Ma improvvisamente, Bella Addormentata si era voltata verso Mayura.  
Una strana luce era emanata dai suoi occhi color miele, sembrava intenzionata a scagliarsi contro di lei.  
Mayura aveva cominciato a tossire violentemente, accasciandosi su sé stessa per attutire il forte rimbombo all'interno della sua cassa toracica.  
Era spacciata.

Papillon aveva tentato di fermarla, ma oramai la vittima era troppo potente, era sfuggita al suo controllo… Assorbendo l'energia del detentore del Miraculous del gatto nero era diventata praticamente inarrestabile!  
Caspita, si sentiva un _vero idiota!_

Doveva correre, _correre!_  
Mayura a momenti sarebbe potuta cadere vittima del sonno magico!

—————————————

Quando era giunto presso il luogo dove si teneva la battaglia, era troppo tardi.  
Mayura era stata colpita, molto probabilmente mentre si stava recando sul luogo.

L'aveva osservata.  
Pareva stesse dormendo in un sonno profondo e tranquillo,  
un delicato sorriso le affiorava appena sulle labbra.

Nonostante fosse davvero bellissima, la sua vista in quel modo gli dava un senso di smarrimento…  
Ciò gli aveva fatto capire che si sentiva perso senza di lei e l'aspetto che assumeva a causa dell'incantesimo gli ricordava un'altra persona estremamente importante per lui, la donna per cui stavano facendo tutto ciò, la donna addormentata in un sonno profondo senza sogni.

Un attimo prima aveva scorto la ragazza con la tutina a macchie chinarsi sul suo compagno e premere delicatamente le labbra sulle sue.  
Stranamente aveva funzionato, il ragazzo si era subito svegliato… Anche se in realtà non c'era da stupirsi, a causa del potere detenuto dalla ragazza akumizzata.

Adesso si trovava qui, cercando di capire come svegliare la sua partner…  
Doveva pensare in fretta, la situazione era parecchio critica.  
Erano assolutamente in svantaggio, nonostante i poteri di Bella Addormentata si stavano rivelando davvero efficaci, forse anche troppo.

L'unica soluzione che gli balzava in mente era il bacio… Non sapeva veramente cosa fare.  
Si era ritrovato a fissare le sue belle labbra, esaltate dal caratteristico rossetto blu-viola, aspettando che un'altra soluzione gli venisse in mente.

Si sentiva a disagio all'idea di baciare la sua assistente… Le cose fra loro sarebbero diventate terribilmente imbarazzanti a seguito di tale atto.  
E se avesse aspettato la cura magica del Miraculous Ladybug-  
Al diavolo! Questa era la soluzione migliore! (Oppure era semplicemente curioso di baciarla e scoprire quale sapore avessero le sue labbra? Ehm no, questo non era un pensiero ammissibile a sé stesso!)

In pochi secondi si era trovato chinato su di lei, labbra salde con le sue, occhi chiusi perso nel momento.

Aveva scoperto che l'aneddoto aveva funzionato quando -con sua sorpresa- Mayura aveva ricambiato il bacio, avvolgendogli intorno al collo una mano delicata.

Sembrava un sogno, era tutto così confuso.  
Anche se oramai aveva raggiunto il suo scopo, non voleva abbandonare la morbida e calda sensazione delle sue labbra e tanto meno aprire gli occhi… Temeva che tutto si sarebbe dissolto nel nulla, come una banale e infame illusione e forse temeva anche un poco la sua reazione.

Ma qualcosa doveva pur spezzare quel magico momento.  
Le coccinelle magiche avevano ripristinato la città, come se nulla di tutto ciò fosse mai avvenuto.  
Il Miraculous Ladybug aveva sistemato ogni cosa… Tutto tranne il loro bacio.

Mayura era di una tonalità rossastra sulle guance e si era limitata a guardare il suolo.  
Papillon l'aveva semplicemente presa fra le braccia per tornare fra le mura sicure della villa.

—————————————

L'atmosfera nell'atelier cominciava a diventare insopportabilmente pesante.  
Dopo quel bacio non si erano più né guardati in faccia e né rivolti alcuna parola l'un l'altra.  
Era imbarazzante e doloroso.  
Non si poteva di certo lavorare in quelle condizioni!

Gabriel era il primo a rompere il silenzio.

"Ehm, Nathalie? Posso avere un attimo la tua attenzione?"

Lei si era limitata ad alzare lo sguardo dal computer e fare un piccolo cenno con il capo.  
Le sue guance erano ancora leggermente arrossate.

"Penso che non sia molto piacevole lavorare in queste condizioni, non possiamo fare finta di niente per tutto il giorno e ignorare quanto accaduto oggi… Ti chiedo scusa, è stata una mossa disperata!"

"Signore, non si preoccupi… Non importa. Penso che entrambi abbiamo il buon senso di lasciarci alle spalle quanto accaduto e non ripetere lo stesso errore."  
Aveva affermato con un timido sorriso, ma il tono di voce un poco incline alla tristezza e un leggero strato rosato sulle sue guance la tradivano ancora.

"Hai ragione, Nathalie. Questo non accadrà di nuovo. Non significava assolutamente nulla."

Ciò che aveva detto era coerente con i suoi pensieri?  
In realtà non era un qualcosa che trovava comprensibile.  
Così come se avesse intravisto lievi tracce di mestizia sul volto del Nathalie.  
Forse era solo stanco, aveva bisogno di riposare…

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questo vi sia piaciuto!  
> Qualunque commento, purché detto educatamente, è ben eccetto!  
> Grazie a tutti per la lettura! 💓


End file.
